heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-02 Catching up UP and AWAY
Clark is sitting back on Saturday night after a few rounds over the city. He's watching basketball, which isn't his favorite--he's more interested in tomorrow's Superbowl--but it's on and it gives him something to focus upon while he listens to the pulse of the city. The remnants of the odor of dinner are still in the apartment, but the area is of course, spic and span. Kon is still sloppy when it comes to flight but he is getting there. The added practice helps and it's dark enough he feels safe landing on Clark's rooftop and taking the precautionary super senses peek around before doing so. Casual attire, sweater, jeans, boots; the usual it makes him look like just about any young man that just happens to hover around at night - totally a normal occurrence right? A service stairwell away and he is knocking on the apartment door. Overdue for a check in no doubt. A moment later Clark's cracking the door open. "Conner!" he exclaims and opens it to its full capacity. "Good to see you! Come on in!" Inside the apartment will be just as Kon remembers it. Bland. There is, however, a nice television in the corner. "Games on. Got some leftovers if you're hungry. How are you?" "Hey Clark." Conner replies before casting a casual glance inside almost as if he expected someone to be there. Not that it was really a relevant all things considered. Taking his sweater off he helps himself to the left overs, he is hungry and feels like lately he is always hungry. "I'm good... lots going on I guess. What about you? Who is playing?" Casual talk out of the way first then to other things. "It's George Mason versus James Madison. K-State will be on at 9." Clark takes a spot on his couch and sits back, "You want anything to drink? I should have some soda and juice." Clark considers, "Things are going really well for me. Speaking of how things are going, I ran into someone named Caitlin Fairchild. She seems to be...how should I say..." His voice trails. Food offerings and drink? Never declined. Once again Conner helps himself. The fizz-snap of a soda can being opened accompanies his lazy sprawl on to an empty chair. A pause followed by a curious brow raise, "How did you meet her?" No real attention being paid to the game right now. Clark thinks back, "It was in Central Park. She stopped me, since I was in costume, and began talking quite extensively regarding her hopes for you to call her. I tried to assure her that if you wanted to call, you would and if you didn't, you wouldn't. She seemed like sort of a mess over it." "Oh." A slow shrug comes from Kon before he is sniffing at the plastic wrapped leftovers he pilfered. "I lost her number. I wasn't thinking and took a shower." No explanation given on that one but it is probably as weird as it sounds. "She isn't a normal person so I figure I'll end up running in to her again kind of how it works out, huh?" Or so he has learned so far. Chance or coincidence the superhuman circle seems to always collide back in on itself. Clark shrugs his shoulders and grins at Conner, "Hey, I only promised to deliver the message. What you do is your business." After a pause, "I have my own women issues to deal with." After stealing a few glances at the game, he adds, "So what have you been up to?" "Yeah I know I just... " Older brother or odd very detached parental figure he isn't really sure how to take Clark at times or why he feels the need to explain things. The grin has a small smile creep across Kon's features though and he visibly relaxes a bit. "Woman issues? You? I thought you just made clones and fought for justice, no time for women. Those ugly bug goggles you wear don't keep them away?" Teasing of his own return fired before his own oddly mirrored cheesy grin disappears a little, "I joined a team; not the Young Allies or Titans but something called Stormwatch. They're uhm... different I guess." Clark chuckles at the ribbing, "My mom says my glasses look wonderful. And I'll have you know her name is Aspen Matthews and she sees me without them." At the next topic Clark grows more serious, "Stormwatch? I'm not familiar, and I tend to keep up on these things." "Brave woman to wake up next to that." Irony there quite obvious all things considered. Kon nods some while taking a sip of the soda, washing down a mouthful of food while the last of his smile fades. "About six or seven of us now I think. They're all good at what they do but I don't know about them really they're not like us they don't just want to do the right thing... I don't know how to word it really. I guess we're more oriented towards defending EVERYTHING the world and dimension or something, I don't know. I kind of hang around to keep an eye on them too. I figured it is what you would do. But the new guy, hes an alien robot or something and he speaks Kryptonian and says he knows a lot about you... us." "Well," Clark chuckles and grins, "There really hasn't been any waking up yet." Clark tilts his head as he takes in Kon's information about Stormwatch, unsure of what to make of it initially. "Well, initially, I'd say that your presence on such a team would be good for them. You can help steer them to do the right thing. Tell me more about this robot." "I hope so." Kon says quietly before shrugging once more. "He said his name is Spartan and he has a ship burried in New Jersey called the Void he is always working on. We've sparred a few times, I think he was a soldier or combat bot. Claims he has been on Earth for thousands of years but just now woke up and greeted me in Kryptonian when I first met him, I didn't understand it all but I recognized it I know he isn't Kryptonian or built by them he is something else, aliens that fought things called Daemonites. I don't remember it all he talks a lot." Kind of like Superboy feels like he is doing right now. Clark nods slowly at this new information. The files housed in the Fortress of Solitude spoke of Kryptonians and their many interstellar travels. It's not beyond the realm of possibility that the Kryptonian language had made it through the galaxy and into this robot's memory banks. Even so, it is disconcerting. Clark feels much the same way that Kon must have. "Do you think it would be possible for him and I to meet? I mean, if that would be a possibility." "Yeah, I figured you would want to meet him." Putting the bowl aside Kon sits back in to the chair further. "I can tell you where it is or you can show up next time I go there, I don't think it'll be an issue. These people... Stormwatch they're not bad they're looking out for the greater good and all. I'm just not sure if their methods are always going to be... uhm... " Seems like he is word hunting again. Clark nods in satisfaction, "Well, let him know I'm coming of course. We owe him that." There's a deep intake of air as Kon skirts around his teams methods again. "Well, that's kind of why you're there. To help their methods become better. To hold them to a higher standard." "Yeah." Kon just agrees on both points standing up and taking his dishes in to the kitchen. "I uh I should probably get going but I'm glad we could meet up like this. We should go do something sometime, maybe you can teach me some more about things." A quick rinse through what he just tossed in to the sink and he is pulling his sweater back on. "Good luck on your lady troubles too, Clark." "Absolutely," Clark says. "Just let me know when you want. My door is always open." He follows Kon to the door with an extended hand and a sheepish smile, "Well, I like to refer to them as lady solutions. Good to see you, Conner." Superboy takes Superman's hand in a shake and he smiles in return even if it's short lived. "I'll let Spartan know you want to meet and hey! Superbowl tomorrow maybe I'll come by again for that." Clark nods as Kon exits, "Hey, that sounds good. I'll stop by the store and get some food." Kon waves over his shoulder before hiking up his sweater hood and heading back up the stairwell, hopefully this time he won't fly in to any pigeons. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs